S.A.U.L Project:Chapter 3
A Regular site in the far east offices of the Marine Headquarters of G-1.... a regular site. bags of gancho chips scattered upon a desk with the Flag of S.A.U.L! waving with the majestic air vents, lies the lazy excuse for a unit leader Yajimora!! He is sleeping heavily his hands still covered with the salt and crumbs of gancho chips, Elsabourg donuts and Salt & Vingar chillos. Marine female secretary: Hello (tapping Yaji awake) uhm (clears throat) We were hoping you could find the time to sign this card for Vice-Admiral Tsuru's birthday. Yaji: ( his eyes widen and he looks around) Granny. Tsu Tsu's.... BIRTHDAY!!! (jumps to his feet) ~~Flashback~~ Young Yaji: Oi.. Granny Tsu Tsu, why do you look so happy today? Tsuru:( patting Yajis hair) Its a very special day don't you remember? Young Yaji: Is it thanksgiving? (while eating a chip he slowly looks up to Tsuru who's face now resembles Kokoro naked) AHHH!!! Yaji is out on a clothesline, clearly the aftermath of Tsuru's devil fruit Tsuru: You'll never forget again will you Yaji? ( a burning island is seen in the background) Yaji: No... Granny Tsu Tsu... (passes out) ~~ End Flashback Yaji: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! ( grabs his coat) SORU! ( jets out of his office through the now freshly fixed window) Bystanding Marine Secretary:.... AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! In the middle of Xerxerxerxerxeraxeraxerton lies the most delightpul pearls in all of the world however the pearls are guarded by the brutal Million Kilo Flying posion toothed Clam. However many attempt to obtain these very special pearls... all of them die, however those who have not died have established a carnival, where local children frolic and prance in the sound of dieng men. Yaji steps foot on the dock then is immediately surrounded by a group of large muscular men with swords. Men: Where do you think you're goin? Yaji: pearls. Men: If we were to allow you to get them... how much would be left for us? Yaji: Absolutely nothing! ( smiles and raises his hands almost in victory) Men: ( angred) GET HIM Yai: eh...? I don't have time for this! The men collapse on him charging with their swords Yaji: JEAGER RANA! ( the move being a hurricane rana yet being so fast he can spin in mid air he creates an actual hurricane of sorts and sends the opponent flying off the dock into the water) Death by your hands is nothing as compared to her hands! ( he runs off towards the sound of dieng men) eh? ''There is a giant battle arena of sorts where scores of men are fighting. Mysterious man: New eh? the men here don't die from the Clam they die because they kill each other to get the chance!! Yaji: ( angred) I DONT HAVE TIME!!! ''JEAGER LINE! ( races at the man with Soru like speed and delivers a stunning clothesline) The Mysterious man flys into some more people knocking them out Yaji: I'm almost out of time!! ( he zips off again with a soru grabbing someone by the neck) Well i guess everyone here is under arrest! CHOKE JEAGER SLAM!!! ( delivers a chock slam breaking the arena which is seems to be made of solid rock) The Men appear three of them who seem to be decently good are the first to appear. Yans Licky: Did you think it was that easy?? I've been fighting to get that clam for 20 years. ( He is a lean man with a scar on his jaw and long purple greasy hair over his face. His body is covered by a trench coat and so are his arms and hands the only thing is a long hammer out of his right sleeve) Botrans Licky: I was willing to kill my own brother for pearls! I won't die to some foolish man. ( He is only wearing boxers and they are red with white stars. He is really muscular and has several scars over his torso, his weapon seems to be brass knuckles on both his hands) ???: I'll Let Botrans and Yans deal with you! Other Men: Yo! we're STILL HERE!! ( grabbing their weapons) Yaji: ( grinding his teeth) Granny Tsu Tsu's gonna murder me ( almost starts crying but he is too manly and i am too manly to write that) De na na NUU na na NUU next time on S.A.U.L Ball Z. Young Yaku must enter the clam tournament and defeat the Licky brothers and the nefarious unnamed man!! Yaku seems to be in a crunch however his strength increases and we see the true power of Yaku! De na na NUU na na NUUUU. We come back to the scene as our hero ''Mysterious man Yajimora is ready to smack down on these losers'' Botrans: Oi Narrarator noone loves you This is true and I am crying as we speak, now back to the action!!! Yans Licky: Sorry you can't get to mystery man without going through us! Yaji:........................... You've been fighting alongside him for years and you don't know his name? Botrans Licky: We've only seen his face in silhouette to be honest Yaji: Well I guess you could say......... you guys have a dark past. Men: ( after several minutes of awkward silence) GET HIM! ( they all lunge at him) Yaji: It's 10,000 milliniums too early for you to challenge me ( before the men reach Yaji they all faint, dropping like flies.) Oi Bobrans and Tans (cracks knuckles) Imma eat your dead bodies. Botrans Licky: CUT THE SHIT! ( runs throwing a right hook) Yaji: Easily blocking it! I'm Hungry and i will eat you both!!! Yans: ( appearing behind Yaji) Don't drop that guard! I'm quite sneaky!! You'll never see your death coming ( swings his hammer at Yaji's Leg) Yaji: I've been aware of you since you were in the womb!!! Yans:......daddy? Yaji: (blocks the hammer by pulling down Botrans and letting him take the blow) JEAGER PUNCH! ( punches Yans into the ground after throwing Botrans away) I Hate Fodder fights!!! ( Kicks Yans out of the Arena) Mystery Man/ unnamed man/ silhouette face: Hehehehehehehe Nice Job Marine! But you cannot defeat me (trys to take his Robe off and gets stuck) Yaji: ( charges at him) Mystery Man: ( struggling with his robe) Wait! how can a Marine be so dishonorable!!!! (starts ripping the Robe) Yaji:'' JEAGER BLADE!!! ''( delivers a powerful superkick to the jaw of the opponent) THERE IS NO "NO" IN DISHONOR!!! Mystery Man: That makes no sense!!!! ( blasting off into the sky) Yaji:??? ( watches as Mystery Man is swallowed up by the sky)..............EH?! Swallowed by the sky?!?! That's not possible in West Blue. only in South!! The Giant Flying Poisionous Fanged Million Kilo Clam flies above the arena What is our hero Yaji gonna do now? Why did i ask a question thats gonna be answered in the next chapter? Who really cares about the narrator? Obviously not my wife who thinks I Can't do anything write * sob sob* Category:Stories Category:Chapters